


RotG One Shots

by Sellitfortoothbrushes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellitfortoothbrushes/pseuds/Sellitfortoothbrushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of random one-shots I write whenever I wanna write but don't wanna write my main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RotG One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm having a weird night but today I learned that Shakey Graves exists and I fell in love so hard, so fast. And I wanted to write so I popped this thing out. I'm in a bit of a weird mood right now so sorry if it's weirdly written. (Also I don't know why I named the chapter the way I did. I just couldn't think of one but I like having titles)

_Oh well so it goes//Yeah so it goes//The sweet heirloom//Them abbey stones//Oh take a chance and roll the bones//Cut off your hair//Unplug your phone_

Jamie leans his head on the window, listening as the mesmerizing voice of Shakey Graves flows through the radio. He stares out into the night and wonders for the umpteenth time where his boyfriend Jack is driving them.

Jack had randomly showed up at Jamie’s door without texting him all day and without saying a word to him grabbed his hand and pulled him into his car. They had been driving for about an hour now, and Jack still has not said a word. Jamie was a little peeved at his boyfriend partly, actually mainly, because it is their three year anniversary and while Jamie had sent him a long message to him about how happy he was that Jack was in his life and other cheesy crap like that and he had received nothing in return all day and then Jack does this.

Jamie looks over at Jack and sees that the brunette has a small smile curling his lips. Jack must have sensed him looking because he glances over, his smile gets wider, and he holds his hand out to Jamie. Jamie takes it, loosely intertwining their fingers as he looks back out the window.

_Watch out//_ _Cause here I come bored and lazy//Here I come no dignity//So long sad city of angels you ain’t been every good to me//You take that blood right from my body//Oh you take the bone out of my spine//So long sunny California you ain’t no friend of mine_

Around 30 minutes later, Jack finally pulls to a stop by a field. The two get out of the car and Jack goes to his trunk. He opens it up and pulls out a large basket and presents it to Jamie. “You hungry?”

Jamie smiled at him, not being able to resist his cute expression. “Starving.”

Jack grabbed his hand and led him to an open spot in the field and set the basket down. He then went back to his car, rolled down the windows, and turned up the music just loud enough where Jamie could hear it over by the basket. Jack went back to the basket and pulled out a large, blue blanket and spread it out on the ground. He then pulled Jamie down to sit next to him and began to pull out the contents of the box. Jamie’s eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness to where he could see that Jack was pulling out some of his favorite foods.

“Were you planning to do this all day?”

Jack nodded and chuckled. “You were scared I forgot about our anniversary weren’t you?”

Jamie scoffed. “Of course not.” This was a lie, of course.

Jack rolled his eyes and wrapped his hand around the back of Jamie’s head. “Happy Anniversary, Jamie.” He leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss that seemed to go on for hours though it was mere seconds.

_yeah, well i saw a snake in an apple tree_ _//you know i didnt trust a word that he hissed to me, no!//yeah, he said, "it must be gettin awful lonely tryin to save the world;//just buy a collared shirt and try and fuck some girls."//he said, "if you value your limbs, stay in the game.//if you value the game, stay in the style.//if you value that style, youre a sinkin son.//if you dont want to sink then you better run."_

Jack pulled away and leaned his forehead on Jamie’s. “Jamie, I have an important question to ask you.” One of his hands reached into his pocket and the other curled around Jamie’s hand.

Jamie intertwined their fingers. “What is it?”

Jack chuckled and Jamie felt like he was being crushed by the weight of his gaze.

“Jamie Michael Bennett, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held out a silver ring to him.

Jamie was stunned, he never thought Jack, his carefree, free-spirited Jack, would ever propose to him. He thought they were just going to stay like this the rest of their lives because Jack had once told him he had a fear of marriage. Yet here he was, staring into Jack’s eyes as he waited for Jamie to answer. A large smile erupted on his face and he nodded. “Did you ever think I was going to say no?”

Jack’s smile mirrored his and he gently grabbed Jamie’s left hand so he could slip the ring onto his ring finger. The two then shared a passionate kiss and held each other for several minutes, neither saying a word. Jamie brought his ring close to his face and saw that there were small snowflakes engraved into the silver. Jamie chuckled. Now if he and Jack are ever apart he has his own little piece of winter to carry with him.

“I love you, Jack.”

Jack’s arms wrapped tighter around Jamie and he buried his face into Jamie’s neck. “I love you too, Jamie.

**Author's Note:**

> So the songs used in this fic are all from Shakey Graves. They're "Roll the Bones," "Built to Roam," and "Word of Mouth" respectively. If you haven't ever listened to Shakey I highly recommend it! Especially his live Audiotree sessions!


End file.
